Harry Potter & the sacrifice
by Midnight Slytherin
Summary: Okay, the start might look a bit boring but it gets interesting, yup.I made it up. It's about Midnight Slytherin who friends up with Harry, Ron and Hermione, who must fight Voldemort and who ends up with Draco. You'll see for your self. . Interesting.
1. Chapter 1

(Ok, _warning!_ Might have some swearing words inside and a few kissing stuff. Ok, it's a _Romance, Action, Fantasy and ta-da-da-da-da. _I'd say a M15plus.) 

I am SO SORRY J.K Rowling; I was so obsessed that I made this up. Please forgive me. (According to my sources it helps my obsession).

As to you guys, I'd recommend you to read the start of if you want to get the general sense of what's happening.

Hope you'll enjoy it, I promise it to get more interesting from next chapter and so on. Cheers.

-Start of-

(Plz read this if u want the story to make sense and I ask you to be patient plz.)

Okay, the story is about this girl Midnight Slytherin who is grand-grand-grand-grand-e.t.c- daughter of Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Rawenclaw. All of the girl's father side was in Slytherin, on her mother's side, however were all from different houses and _never_ in Slytherin. The story goes as Midnight is born and finds out that the generation of her father's side predicted that one day, such dark wizard as Voldemort will be born and that a boy who they decided to store all the Slytherin's powers for Voldemort to get one day (they did not know that that boy, appeared to actually be a girl, Midnight) will come to life, so they store all the Slytherin's powers in her and that's how our Midnight gets the unusual curly electric blue-black hair, purple eyes and a pretty birth mark of a pentacle on her arm (but no-one knows this, besides her family). Midnight is known to be the sacrifice among her family, the Death Eaters and naturally Voldemort. Her father and (later) brother are known to be Death Eaters as well. But not her mother (who was in Rawenclaw) and nor was her sister who had died in the hands of Voldemort. Now she is to go to Hogwarts, to her 1st year, but must not forget the terrible future that awaits her, that's where our story begins. 

(Must warn you people though, I only have the most important and interesting moments in here, sort of (if you read Harry Potter books) like a pension. I'm not saying that it's not interesting, just want you to be warned).

-Harry Potter-

"The day they met"

Harry & Ron sat at their first train to Hogwarts talking, until their door opened & a girl with curly blue hair came in, holding her trunk.

"Er, may I sit with you two?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure." Both boys said at once, moving their trunks to let her sit.

"Er-"began Harry "-is that you Midnight?" Ron exchanged looks of misunderstanding between them.

"Took you long enough, Harry Potter. Told you we'll be meeting soon." She smiled and finally sat next to Harry, facing Ron.

"Well, not _exactly _soon." He added.

"Eh? Have you guys met before?" asked Ron, looking at the unlikely pair.

"Well, yes." Answered Midnight smiling at Ron.

"But Harry told me he never met a witch or a wizard before meeting Hagrid." Protested Ron.

"Well, I haven't exactly _known_ she was a witch. She never told me. Come to think of it, is that how the ball floated into your hands, back then? _That's _how you disappeared so quickly…"

"Yes. Weird though. I thought that _you'd _figure that out. You are the famous Harry Potter, after all."

_There it goes again,_ thought Harry grimly.

"He was raised by muggles, weren't you Harry? He had no idea of wizardry, what-so-ever. You had to see it!" Ron answered for Harry.

"Ron, you _haven't _seen it."

"W-well, _hear_ it then." There was a pause, when Ron finally realised he had no idea what ball they were talking about. Or how it floated or how they met.

"Er-mind, explaining it a bit?" he asked confused. Harry and Midnight exchanged agreeing looks.

"Alright then-"began Harry. "-I'll tell you how we met." He turned to the girl. "Remember, Midnight?"

They both smiled and Harry fell into a talk, describing how they met. All eyes exchanging an interested look.

-The Memory-

"No! Give me my ball back!" yelled Harry after Dudley. They were both children age of 7, in their yearly primary.

"Catch me if you can! Guff Ball!" he yelled back at him sneering.

"Give me my ball back! It's the only thing I have left from my parents!" Dudley laughed again. Both boys were running home.

"What's wrong Potter? Miss your mommy & daddy?" he roared with laughter, still running. At that moment, a girl with curly-blue hair appeared before him, who Dudley didn't notice because was still staring backwards at Harry. The girl delicately put her leg out and the boy tripped. The ball however, floated out of his hands and landed in hers, just like by magic. Harry came to a halt.

"Here." Said the girl sweetly, "This belongs to you, doesn't it?" she handed the ball over gently, smiling.

"Er, thanks. Who are you?"

"Midnight Slytherin. I feel pity for you, having to have _him _for a cousin."

"Oh. But how did you know we were cousins? Dudley never tells anyone."

"Well just a lucky guess, then. So, what is your name?"

"My-my name is Harry Potter." He said and Midnight's smile suddenly vanished and her eyes became unusually wide.

"Harry Potter…"she said quietly, not believing the words that just escaped his mouth.

"Y-yeah! What's wrong?"

"Eh?" she stepped out of dream trance. "Oh, sorry. I really shouldn't be here. Sorry, got to go!"

"Huh? W-well, thanks for saving my-eh-_ball_. It's really precious to me."

"Any time. Well, soon we shall meet again. Until then, farewell Harry Potter." She smiled again and the moment Harry looked at Dudley with his miserable sobs lying on the ground she disappeared. How, Harry never found out. But it did not matter.

"Midnight…" he whispered. She was actually the nicest person he had ever met, the only one that talked to him without looking scared or otherwise _mean, _the only person that wore a real smile on her face when in talk with him. "Soon, we shall meet again…" he repeated her last words quietly. But that '_soon_' never came. He had never seen her since, until they've met once again by the train, leaving for Hogwarts.

"And I've never seen you since then. Midnight, why didn't you ever come back?" asked Harry, finishing the story.

"I'm sorry Harry, but my dad is not the type that would want to spot me sitting next to you. He's in Slytherin, you see & serves Voldemort. I'm also not supposed to be sitting, chatting to you right now, but who cares? I don't give a rat's ass about what he says anymore. Let the git be!" she finished and Ron chucked on his pumpkin juice, who obviously laughed at her words but failed because of the drink.

"Damn you, Midnight! Don't go off being funny like that! Trying to kill me, are you? Bloody Hell, that was funny! To call your own dad a _git_! Girl, you have the power!"

"Well yes, _powers_! Funny you had to mention this…" and she broke into another long talk. The trio enjoyed their travel all the way till Hogsmead, being joined by Hermione later that trip, who wasn't planning on staying, but forgot about her plans and instead sat with them, joining their talk. Well, how do I put this? Let's just say they simply had fun even though they were interrupted twice by Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, who got a kick each in their butt for interrupting such an enjoyable talk.

_Okay, what do you people think? This is a good chapter to let you know that Harry, Ron, Hermione and Midnight are going to be best friends and that Midnight clearly hates her dad, so this gives you a little bit of the plot. A nice and more interesting chapter will come next week. Till then review, review, review and please don't be too mean when commenting. _


	2. Chapter 2

Continued-

-THE SORTING-

-The 1st years were lined outside the great hall as usual. The sorting hat was put on everybody to decide which house they are to be in. When Midnight's name was called she came up quite nervously & put he hat on.

"Well, well, well- And you are Midnight Slytherin, I assume. Hm, a difficult one indeed." Everyone was staring at Midnight curiously now, especially Slytherins. 

"Hm" repeated the hat "I know who _you_ are! You are the grand-grand-grand-grand-grand-grand (e.t.c)-daughter of Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Rawenclaw. Yes, oh my-"even more curious expressions filled the great hall now. Lavel, Midnight's brother was starring, now worried.

"And correct me if I'm wrong but-"the hat paused "-you are a _Royal Blood."_

_'What?' 'How?' 'Her?' 'Midnight Slytherin??' _Everyone started whispering. Lavel's jaw dropped, so did Harry's, Ron's, Hermione's and Draco's, whose was the widest.

"Eh…I-I think you are mistaken. I _can't _be a _Royal Blood_!" she said confused.

"Dear girl, pure-blood, related to Slytherin and Rawenclaw, pretty, nice voice, '_talented_'? You don't get to choose what blood you'll be, the _Destiny _chooses."

"B-but, aren't there only 7 Royal Bloods in the whole?"

"Oh yes! Indeed."

"So, how can I be one of them?" she asked in disbelief, forgetting to be worried, the thought seemed to over whelm her.

"So why _can't you_? Why do you think it's so impossible?"

"Well, not impossible but-"the hat looked at her with a wise smile as if 'what will your excuse be'.

"Can we please continue with the sorting? More than 1000 hungry students are waiting!" interrupted Professor McGonagall, who seemed to step out of the dream trance 1st.

"Oh, right you are!" said the hat "Well girl? I'd say you'd be fit in Slytherin the best, but since you also have other house's blood in you, I'll give you a choice. Well, girl?"

Midnight waited a second then said quietly, yet all hall could hear her;

"Just not in Slytherin."

"Very Well, but I still say you would have fitted better in Slytherin, they'd be very proud to have a Royal Blood in their house. That is indeed very rare. Very Well, GRIFFI-"

"NO!" interrupted Lavel. "NO! Don't listen to her! She's supposed to be in Slytherin! _STUPID GIRL!!!_ Did you hear anything father said at all?!"

"Well, I don't really care, do I?" she yelled back at him. Lavel drew his wand out, but Midnight was 1st. "_HESSAMESSA!!!!!!!!!!" _she yelled and heard Hermione gasp, "Ah! How does she knows-"but too late. Lavel got struck by some sort of lightning and flew backwards and crushed into the wall.

"YOU JUST TRY & STOP ME-"

"ENOUGH!" yelled the whole stuff together "YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SUSPENDED ON YOUR 1ST DAY! LUCKY THERE ISN'T ANY POINTS TO TAKE FROM BECAUSE IT'S THE START OF THE YEAR OR GRYFFINDOR WOULD HAVE SUFFERED A 50 POINTS LOSS!!!" Midnight backed off cursing as she put her wand back where it came from.

"That's a _very_ advanced curse! How did you know it?" asked Hermione shocked.

"Doesn't really matter!" Midnight said and headed towards the Gryffindor table, who were sort off late to clap. It was only a minute after she said down someone started to clap and the whole table joined in. Midnight caught a glimpse of Snape's curious face following her, but he soon turned around.

-Finally, when the sorting was over, it might have been Midnight's eyes playing a trick on her but she was looking at Professor McGonagall deeply in conversation with the Sorting Hat. Then Professor looked up saying:

"Yes. Indeed, very interesting. We should do just that-"her eyes found Midnight"-Ms Slytherin, over here please!"

Midnight, half worried, hurried up to Professor McGonagall. Lavel was staring at her full of loathing, a bump on his forehead.

"How may I help you, Professor?" McGonagall looked at her in surprise.

"W-well, we-that is to say me & the Sorting Hat, were wondering if you could sing us-a song." Midnight nearly collapsed at her words.

"Me? Sing? In front of-"she pointed at the students. Professor McGonagall looked slightly uncomfortable.

"W-well, if you could, that would be wonderful. Of course, if you don't mind. We-we just wanted to find out if you _really _are from Royal Race."

"But how can I singing, solve anything?"

"Most of Royal Bloods have a beautiful voice, by far better than perfect, if there is such a thing. Now, if you don't mind…"and without hearing Midnight's answer, she raised her voice "ATTENTION, PLEASE! MS SLYTHERIN IS GOING TO SING FOR US, BY MY REQUEST."

Everyone looked up at her excited and curious. Midnight however, still didn't understand why she had to sing for the whole of great hall, does finding out if you were a Royal Blood involve singing in front of the whole school? Silence fell over the great hall and a lot of curious faces followed her foot step. She looked over at Harry, Ron and Hermione & they all nodded, smiling, fingers crossed. She took a big gasp for air and started singing-

(_Freak Out by Avril Lavigne), (_cuz I like the song

Her voice echoed, and even to _her_ sounding so magnifying & charming. Her 1st time singing in front of public. She didn't know _what _she was singing, she just was.

_Ah! What a wonderful feeling! I don't think I have ever felt this good! _–she thought proudly. A few minutes later she stopped. Every eye on her paralysed, which was an unreadable expression & which left Midnight wondering if she did good or not. She imagined McGonagall clearing her throat, embarrassing. But the scene changed in quite a different direction; people started cheering, yelling, gasping, clapping & saying things like: '_I've never heard anything so good!_'

Midnight smiled and felt that she will have a lot more fun than she thought she would.

Royal Blood- well, to be exact you'll get the meaning in the 4th chapter which is mainly describing what it means. So in case like you (just like others) don't understand it's meaning (which I know you haven't heard of before) just read chapter

4, "Royal Blood".

Is this long enough? I hope so. I also hope you enjoyed this chapter and won't you just love to have Midnight's voice? But of course you never heard it so how would you know. Well, that's all for now. Don't forget to review people, review! .


	3. Chapter 3

Continued- 

"Lavel's stupid sneering face"

"How _dare_ you ask to be in Gryffindor, when you know perfectly well that father told you to be in Slytherin!" spat Lavel at Midnight.

"Idiot! You would have been safe in Slytherin to save your powers for Dark Lord til the time comes! Or have you forgotten that you are the sacrifice?"

"Shut up! And you should know that I would _never_ be in Slytherin! NEVER EVER! A doomed place here you can't have any fun!" rebattled Midnight back. 

"Oh yeah? You would have had _more_ fun with us, than with a little pathetic group of your 'so-called-friends'!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged looks of sadness and disappointment. Midnight knew what they were thinking; Harry was raised by muggles and barely knew his own background. Ron was poor and Hermione was muggle born. Midnight turned back at Lavel.

"Heh! And by fun do you mean _teasing _and _bullying _people? No thanks! I have more fun with Harry, Ron and Hermione than with _your _'so-called-friends'!" she sneered. Lavel however, looked like he had just puked.

"You mean _him_? You mean _Potter_? The one who escaped the Dark Lord? How dare you?! You are a living shame to our father! He tried his _best _to put you here, in Slytherin and you-"

"Well, the whole _family _is a shame to _me_! I _hate _having a brother like you! I HATE you!" Midnight raised a wand and pointed it at him.

"Back off!" said Millicent, who liked Lavel.

"Oh, _you _shut up and don't interfere! It's between a brother and a sister!" Everybody made a circle around them now, some looking scared, some excited.

"Well you should know that I hate having a sister like you as well! I wish I never _did _have a sister, you were meant to be a boy!" he stepped up "Maybe then things would have been easier, maybe he won't be as stupid as you." He smirked.

"Oh you…stupid-stupid thing!" she said through gritted teeth.

"Oooooooo! What, gonna curse me? Common then! Father never did love you! He can't wait for you to die!" Everyone looked confused and shocked at his words because didn't know what he was talking about. Draco had a satisfying smirk across his face. Midnight grabbed her wand tighter, prepared to curse him.

"You…shut up." She said so quietly he could barely hear her "No-one's meant to know!" Then Professor Snape walked in.

"Miss Slytherin, what do you think you're doing?" he asked cold & calmly.

"Trying to think of a curse to use on Lavel, sir." She said fiercely.

"Put that wand away at _once_! 10 points from Gryffindor!" Midnight carefully lowered her wand, as angry as ever. Lavel had a smirk across his face, arms crossed. Midnight turned around, just as Lavel said:

"Slut!", when Midnight turned back to him and punched him right in the face and he fell on the floor.

"Asshole!" and stalked away with 'woe's' and 'ouch's' from the whole school, especially Slytherins.

_Just letting you know that I'm also drawing pictures with every chapter I do and there is this cool picture here when Midnight punches Lavel in the face and it makes mew obsessed. Okay, so I admit it! I took a few phrases from the book, cuz I got so obsessed with them and they kept bugging me all day in school that day, yes the phrases! But the point is- YAY!!! I'm so happy!!! Once again, I apologize in front of J.K Rowling, I wish she would read my fan-fiction and tell me what she thought. sigh Well, stay tunned guys. . (review). _


	4. Chapter 4

-Continued. 

"Royal Blood"

"Hey! Wait up!" called Harry after Midnight. She didn't slow down.

"Idiot boy…" she muttered referring to Lavel. Harry, Ron & Hermione caught up.

"Hey-" said Hermione panting heavily as they reached Gryffindor common room.

"_Godric Gryffindor_" said Midnight to the portrait of the fat Lady & it sprang open. Both Harry and Ron looked anxious. Hermione however looked like she knew what had to be done. She pattered Midnight's shoulder as she sat down and sighed. 

"Hey now-"

"I'm sorry!" interrupted Midnight, as she buried her face in her knees. "I shouldn't be-"

"It's alright right." said Hermione.

"I know how you feel, having 5 brothers and a sister, myself." Ron added suddenly.

"Yeah, but this is different. Lavel gives me a living hell!"

There was a pause.

"Hey, what does 'Royal Blood' mean, anyway? Are you a-a princess, or-"

"No, no, no!" interrupted Midnight, looking up. "I'm sorry Harry, I forgot you didn't know. Being a Royal Blood has nothing to do with being a prince or a princess. You see, as you might already know, there is _no _such thing in Wizarding world as being a king or a queen. We are all the same, except for our blood status: there is muggle bloods, half-bloods and pure bloods. However, there _is _such a thing as Royal Blood, which _is very_ rare! There can't be more than 7 Royal Bloods per century. They can be all around the world. As muggles _or _wizards. Being a Royal Blood just makes you special, giving you powers that no-one else has. Most Royal Bloods have an extra ordinary talent. And, as I've found out today, they have the best voice imaginable to human beings."

"But then why is it called 'Royal Blood' if you are not royal?"

"Because Harry, since it's such a rare occasion and since it allows you to do things others can't it has been called a '_Royal Blood_ 'it makes you _chosen_._"_

"So, they are just born at random, and _not _genetically. Meaning, they are chosen by the destiny."

"Exactly! _Everyone _dreams of being a Royal Blood. It's something to be jealous of, something lots would give their most prised possessions for or even kill!"

"Wow!" gasped Harry. Midnight looked around then continued.

"Look, I must tell you that I never really _did _want to be a Royal Blood."

"Why?" asked the other three, surprised.

"Because it's not something I want to be! Lot's people don't care, but most Royal Bloods lose all their friends because of it."

"Why?" repeated the other three confused. Midnight sighed.

"Because they get jealous! And I don't want to lose you guys, which is why I hate being a Royal Blood! My friends are more important to me!" there was an awkward pause "Which is why I apologize in front of you."

"Midnight, why would _we _abandon you?! It's not like we'll get jealous of you!" snapped Hermione, both Harry and Ron nodded.

"We'll accept you just they way you are! Just like _you _accepted me even though I'm a mudblood!"

"Er-"began Harry who did not know what 'Mudblood' meant yet.

"-muggle blood!" said Hermione quickly, yet fiercely to Harry, and then continued.

"Look, you should know that other Royal Blood's friendships didn't last because they weren't strong enough, they weren't _real_!"

"Yes, it's something Malfoy would give up _his _friendship for, that is if he has one." said Ron smirking, who stopped next moment, because the common room just got filled in with exciting students.

"-never had a more interesting start of the year!" Midnight heard some guy say. She smiled.

Some other guy from Gryffindor walked by her (whom she didn't know), and winked at her, which made her blush.

"That's Mitchael Dorkson. By the way, he seems to have a thing for you." Said Ron, which made her blush even more.

"Oh, enough with that! Listen, do you think Voldemort might be a Royal blood?" asked Harry all of a sudden.

"Can't!" began Ron "He's a half-blood, remember?"

"No, actually Ron-you can still be a half-blood even with being Royal Blood. Just because I'm one, doesn't stop me from being a pure-blood. Royal Blood is like a bonus, like an extra flow in me. No-one's ever been _fully _Royal Blood, it's only a fraction!"

"So, how do I put this? You are a Royal Blood, but you are also a pure blood?" asked Ron more confused than ever.

"Ah, Ron! It's like a ratio- 1:1! It's _impossible _to be fully Royal, it has never happened before. You are just partly Royal, you can be a muggle and a Royal Blood at once, yet it isn't going to stop you being a muggle, is it?"

"I don't know...will it?"

"Guys! Can we just concentrate on what I asked?" snapped Harry.

"The answer is _no_, Harry! Ron is right! Even though he got the idea wrong, he got the point right. Voldemort-can't-be-a-Royal-Blood!"

"How do you know, though?"

"Oh, I would have known if he was, trust me with that! Royal Bloods can sense each other's presence."

"Oh, phew!" sighed Harry with relief, before Ron could ask anything else.

"Hang on! Why do you care? You are not _planning _to fight him are you?" Ron looked anxious.

"No, of course not!" replied Harry. But he didn't know, didn't know the truth and that one day, only one will be left standing. If only he knew what was coming. But that is for him to figure out, until the day comes…

Ok. Another chapter has been made and it just gets sweeter and sweeter. You guys just wait till their 2nd year, when Midnight will follow Snape around. It's so hilarious! Well, lets not spoil the story for you, I'll just tell you that there is just 1 more story from their 1st year (Cuz I didn't make any more yet), so we'll be on to their 2nd year soon. Don't forget that I only make most interesting and most important events in my fan fiction, but the rest just stays same. YAY!! So stay tunned!


	5. The night talk

-Harry Potter- 

**_"The night talk"_**

It was late afternoon, a few weeks after the sorting was over. Harry was passing by one of the classrooms, going back to Gryffindor common room from detention with Snape, when he spotted Midnight sitting inside talking to someone Harry could not see. Soon he figured out she was talking to fire, or to be exact someone's _face_ in the fire. He hid behind one of the walls to hear what she was saying, but accidentally stepped on something that cracked, which might have been one of those jokes Peeves liked to do every so often. Midnight seemed to hear it too, because she turned around but fortunately decided it must have been her ears and so turned her face back to fire. 

"Look-" she said "-I know you wanted me to be in Slytherin, but _I_ don't, ok?! So just get over it!"

"You _idiot_! _Stupid _girl!" replied an angry voice of a man Harry thought must have been her dad. "I'm out of words! How _dare_ you! Haven't I told you this before? Or have you forgotten-"

"-that I am the _Sacrifice_? No I haven't! It's not very likely when you remind me every single day, is it?" she yelled over the top of him. Harry screwed his face. Here was that sacrifice thing Lavel mentioned a few weeks ago. What were they on about? He heard Midnight's dad yell again:

"Well then?! Are you an idiot or _what_? The Dark Lord needs powers now! His only hope is the stone and your powers! Don't you see what he needs to survive right now?"

"I really couldn't care_ less _about Voldemort!"

"HOW _DARE_ YOU CALL HIM BY HIS NAME? IT'S THE DARK LORD OR _LORD_ VOLDEMORT FOR YOU!!"

"Ok, look. As I've said before, _I really couldn't care less about what happens to him_. Why don't you get Lavel to do it?"

"No-"the man's voice glowered with hunger "It _must _be you! He'll take the stone and then he'll be back in flesh and after that he'll take over your powers and-you-will-_dieee_!" the man laughed cruelly.

"And who said I'll be giving them to him?" she sneered.

"You must! You know it must happen sooner or later."

"You and your bestie Lucious are both nutters! I don't care what you two think, I'll beat you to the stone first and _he _will not get it!"

"H-how dare you?" he looked worried but frustrated "We-we were planning this for _years_ and you will not spoil our plans! Lavel _must_ stop you! W-what will Lucious say?"

"I could give a rat's ass about what Lucious says! He's your problem, not mine! As for Lavel, that weakling needn't have bothered. He's going to get his ass kicked one of those days, that _bastard! _And when will _you_ finally keep your ugly face out of Voldemort's business. I'm so sick of you all! Why don't you just go and get stuffed! The _bastards_!!!" Midnight suddenly stood up and Harry nearly fell over.

"You'll regret this!" said her father's voice shaking with anger and disappeared.

"Don't make me laugh." She replied, but he couldn't hear her now. Harry hid more securely behind one of the walls as he watched Midnight disappear, after which he resumed to the common room as well, then making sure she was gone climbed inside and went to the boy's dormitory. That night, he had a lot to think about.

Ok. There is this song that goes so well to Midnight's feelings here. I love it so much! I was listening with it on repeat while writing this chapter, and just hold on about Midnight going crazy, like everything else, it's gonna be explained later. Just sit tight, and review, review, review!!


	6. Chapter 6

Continued-

"Through the trap door"

It was late midnight, Harry, Ron and Hermione were about to go up to the forbidden corridor.

"Ok, you guys ready?" asked Harry the other 3.

"Yeah, but where's Midnight?"

"Good question, haven't seen her all week."

"She's not in girls' dormitory either." They exchanged an anxious look.

"What if something happened to her?" asked Ron.

"I knew Snape was behind it. Well, there is only way to find out. Let's go!"

The three of them made their way through to the 3rd corridor, where they'll find the three headed dog guarding the Philosopher's stone. Not really expecting to run into anyone, besides perhaps Filch or Filch's cat Mrs Norris they turned around the corner and found themselves wrong for they found somebody else standing in front of the door. And it wasn't a teacher either, unless perhaps it was Snape. Whatever it was, it was dressed in a hooded robe. Suddenly the man turned around realising there was somebody else there. Harry noticed something strange; even if it was Snape it was unusually short for him. He tried to see the wearer's face through the hood he was wearing, but it was impossible. The man reached for his wand, but Hermione (faster than anyone) sent a curse towards him, he tried to dodge but failed. It hit him square in chest and he fell over, his wand flying high above him and landing a few meters away. Harry and the rest ran up to their rival, revealing its face, but shock fell over their faces, as they removed the hood, they saw a familiar face.

"MIDNIGHT??"

"But-"

"I'll explain everything." She interrupted them, who were all buzzing with questions.

"Midnight, where on the world have you been all this time?" asked Hermione.

"Well, I won't say 'where' but I _have _been trying to figure out how to get to the stone."

"Ok, _why _do _you _need the stone?" there was an awkward pause.

"I-oh! You think _I _want it? Oh my god. You actually thought I want to use it? No, I'm just-Ok, this is going to sound a bit complicated, I'm trying to stop Quirell getting the stone and giving it to Voldemort."

"Quirell? You must be mistaken, Quirell doesn't want the stone, Snape does." Said Harry, Midnight laughed.

"I can't believe you guys are so slow. Snape _doesn't _want the stone, in fact he's one of the teachers who volunteered to _protect_ it." She paused then continued seeing their unconvinced faces.

"Ever wondered why Quirell wears that ridiculous hat on his head? Ever wondered why it smells so bad? Or do you choose to follow George and Fred's tale? Doesn't smell anything like garlic to me. But then it all makes sense in the end, good to have Snape hanging around like that, don't you think? After all, who would suspect poor, stuttering Professor Quirell next to an overgrown bat like Snape?"

"But then how do you know all this stuff?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, I will always have my sources. Hanging on the side, you know? My stupid father, for example."

"But why didn't you ever tell us anything?"

"I just wasn't sure if you guys wanted to get involved. It is none of your concern after all. And it's not exactly a picnic either."

"Yeah we know it isn't, yet we would still help our friends."

Midnight smiled and hugged them.

"I promise I'll always tell you what I'm up to from now on."

"But I'm still wondering where you stayed for the whole week."

"Oh, ok. I was down underground and in Hogsmead. You know, trying to figure out how to get in. Father didn't tell me that, but then how would he know? Oh well, never mind that now. I think it's time we went in, don't you?"

"Yeah, you're right." And with that, all 4 of them went in without a slightest worry.

Ok. Supposedly, this is meant to be the last fan-fiction in their 1st year, but I think I'm going to add one where they are on the train back as well and then I can start off with their 2nd year. Well guys, this is it. The big one. The one we've all been waiting for. Don't forget to review heaps! We shall meet again. –xoxoxo.


	7. Snape is blonde! No offence

-Snape's being followed-

(This is the one! The big one! The one we've all been waiting for.)

Midnight would have never believed that she would ever be bored in her Hogwarts times, until proven. Prove it did, for it was early November in her 2nd year and she never felt more bored in her entire life. She was sitting one Saturday morning in Gryffindor common room looking around, yawning. Hermione was too busy doing her homework revision; Harry was practising his Quidditch right now and won't be done in another 2 hours, as for Ron; he was in hospital wing because he caught Dragon Pox.

Finally, deciding that she had nothing better to do, she went for a walk, when she noticed Snape walk across the grounds in his usual pitch. Then a fun idea hit her in the head. Why doesn't she just go follow Snape around?! Who cares what _he_ thinks? So, with one last thought through, she went and followed Snape. They were walking for about an hour, in Staff Room (meanwhile Midnight hid behind the walls, eavesdropping), across the grounds, twice had she seen Harry that hour. Snape it seemed was trying to find someone to deck points off for no reason. All this time he never even knew he was being tailed. This was a lot more fun than watching Hermione do her studies.

Once they even went to the Slytherin common room, still surprisingly unnoticed and then finally when they were passing the dungeons for the 3rd time, Snape span around.

"Have you been following me?" he asked in his cold voice as usual.

"Yeah, like for the last two hours." She said carelessly, examining her nails.

"Detention, Monday afternoon, 7 o'clock and ten points from Gryffindor. That should teach you."

"Ok." She answered back and Snape took off, Midnight still at his tail. This time he noticed her quicker.

"Maybe I should take twenty points off Gryffin-"

"Suit yourself." She interrupted him. He looked at her unusual and careless behaviour and said:

"Detentions for the rest of the month starting with Monday, 7 o'clock."

"Yeah, you told me."

"Another ten points off Gryffindor for your cheek. Follow me one more time and you've got detentions for the rest of the year."

"Eh, wait let me see-"she took her daily journal out and looked. You could see at the corner of your eye that Snape's nerve popped. "-Aha! No sorry I'm busy starting with-"she paused again "-starting from _December_! But look! How about February? I seem to be having a 'club free' holiday!" She laughed and looked up at Snape, who rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Ok, ok! I get it! Then I'll just go follow Malfoy around, sir. See you on detentions!" and cheerfully she hip-hopped out of his view, before he got a chance to realise what she had just said and take more points off Gryffindor. Soon she was back in the Common room.

"Where have _you _been?" asked Ron who seemed to be back from Hospital wing. Harry and Hermione also looked at Midnight curiously.

"Oh, you know? Following Snape around."

"_What_?! And he let you? And you didn't get in trouble?"

"Well, not _exactly_. I have detentions for the rest of the month and he took fifty points off Gryffindor." She said calmly.

"What?" she asked seeing their stunned faces "Oh, don't worry! I'll earn them all back on tomorrow with my singing. We're still in the lead and don't forget it's half thanks to me we got them all. 500 points! Slytherins only have 220! Ha-ha! Suckers!"

"But Midnight-"

"-I mean you guys _had _to see Snape's puffed up face when he realised two hours later that he's been followed. It was so hilarious, god I almost peed my pants!" She laughed just as the other three exchanged a curious look. At the end Midnight told them and soon they were all laughing too. None of them seemed to remember or care about the fifty points they've lost in the last 3 hours anymore.

"Well, he's a bit _blonde _isn't he?"

"Heh! Completely!"

Ok. That's all for this chapter. Well, what do you think? So that you know, I was laughing MADLY when writing this chapter. I mean, can you guys just _try_ and imagine Snape thinking 'What the hell is she doing?' And 'Why the hell is she following me?' And 'Why the hell is she so _happy _about it?' I mean, how insolent would that be? Ok guys, REVIEW to keep me high. (Yes, I can go high).


End file.
